


Hey there Dean

by DearUs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Song Lyrics
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 06:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10939350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearUs/pseuds/DearUs
Summary: [OS] Sam en avait assez. De ce bar, de son frère, de cet ange auxquels il aurait peut-être fallu acheter de nouveaux yeux pour que, oh, miracle, ils se rendent compte des sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre. C'est alors que lui vint une idée, il n'avait rien à y perdre de toute façon. Mais eux, avaient tout à gagner.





	Hey there Dean

**Author's Note:**

> Supernatural ne m'appartient pas, hélàs.
> 
> La chanson non plus, d'ailleurs. Une magnifique trouvaille sur YouTube. Si vous souhaitez l'écouter, il vous suffit de taper le titre (personnellement, j'écoute la vidéo avec une photo de Dean et Cas en fond, en train de se fixer, comme d'habitude~).

Sam en avait assez.

Voilà exactement l’état d’esprit du jeune homme à ce moment-là : il était las, fatigué, exaspéré, désespéré même.

Il était, encore et toujours assis sur un de ces grands tabourets de bar, ceux que l’on dispose autour d’une haute mais toute petite table, des plus souvent rondes d’ailleurs, ces tables.

L’endroit empestait l’alcool plus que de raison, plus qu’il ne pouvait le supporter. Et en plus de cela une femme était en train de s’égosiller, de mutiler les oreilles de tous les clients du bar tout comme celles de ses serveurs tant elle chantait faux. Mais qui avait bien pu avoir l’idée d’organiser une soirée karaoké ? Non. Non. Qui avait eu l’audace, la stupidité mais, bon dieu, qui avait bien pu être assez idiot pour lui refiler ce micro !?

Sam but à nouveau une gorgée de sa bière, bien trop amère à son goût mais tant pis, il ferait avec, et il pressa la paume de sa main sur son crâne. Il commençait à ressentir les effets indésirables du début d’une bonne migraine. Il n’avait pas envie d’être ici.

Qu’est-ce qu’il faisait là, d’ailleurs ? Ah, oui.

Il faisait la chandelle. La chandelle entre son frère, Dean, et Castiel, son ange.

Cela devait bien déjà faire une demi-heure qu’il était assis là, sur ce tabouret inconfortable, à se murer dans le silence, à tenter de se fondre dans le décor alors que Dean et Castiel se regardait. Encore. Encore et toujours. Le regard de l’un totalement et inexorablement perdu dans celui de l’autre.

Ils échangeaient quelques mots du bout des lèvres et Sam jouait si bien le jeu, se faisait si bien oublier, qu’il n’existait tout simplement plus pour eux. Ils étaient bien trop occupés à se dévorer des yeux pour le remarquer.

Et Sam en avait marre de tout ça. De ce bar, de son frère, de cet ange auxquels il aurait peut-être fallu acheter de nouveaux yeux pour que, oh, miracle, ils se rendent compte des sentiments qu’ils éprouvaient l’un pour l’autre.

Parce que ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Ça crevait les yeux.

Sam ruminait sur son tabouret lorsqu’enfin la casserole, qui avait jusque-là vainement tenter de divertir son public et de se faire remarquer en dandinant comme une poule, reposa enfin son micro et libéra la petite estrade qui servait de scène.

Les yeux de Sam étaient braqués sur la scène, il avait le regard vide et se demandait pour la millième fois au moins de la soirée pourquoi il avait accepté de suivre ces deux idiots jusqu’ici. Soudain, une lumière traversa son regard.

Il sauta de son tabouret, abandonnant sa bière derrière lui. Il entendit son frère remarquer ce changement d’attitude et le héler d’un « Sammy !? » mais il ne se retourna pas, ne lui répondit pas. Ça y est. Enfin, il avait trouvé.

Il se rendit jusqu’au bar et glissa un mot à l’homme qui s’occupait de la musique passée pour le karaoké avant de se diriger d’un pas décidé vers la petite scène. Il s’empara du micro et repoussa le pied de celui-ci, bien trop petit pour lui. Tant pis.

\- Bonsoir, commença-t-il d’une voix forte.

Plusieurs visages se tournèrent vers lui, ceux de son frère et de l’ange comprit, et il poursuivit pour être certain d’avoir toute leur attention :

\- Cette chanson, je voudrais la dédier à mon frère, Dean et à… notre ami, Castiel.

Il n’y eut pas d’applaudissement, mais Sam s’en fichait.

L’air de la chanson qu’il avait choisie commença doucement à s’élever et on put bientôt reconnaître qu’il s’agissait de « Hey there Delilah », de Plain white t’s. Sam eu un petit sourire : ce n’était pas ce qu’il comptait chanter, après tout. Pas tout à fait.

Hey there Dean  
This is little brother, Sammy  
I know Cas is back  
And you’re already busy with the staring  
Yet again  
And still you say he is just a friend  
Dean don’t pretend

Sam qui n’avait pas quitté son frère des yeux depuis le début de son petit manège eut la satisfaction de voir, même de là où il se trouvait, ses joues prendre des couleurs. Alors il continua :

Hey there Dean  
When you tend to Cas’ wounds  
I feel just a bit uncomfortable  
This is why I left the room  
Left you alone  
Trying to provide a stepping stone  
But still you won’t

Oh just kiss Cas already  
And, oh, the tension’s killing me  
Oh just kiss Cas already  
Oh just kiss him will you, Dean  
Don’t be a sissy, Dean

Dean n’était à présent plus le seul à rougir. Castiel, lui aussi, avait les joues écarlates, maintenant qu’il comprenait peu à peu où Sam venait en venir. Et le jeune homme était si bien lancé qu’il se permit même de leur adressé un sourire complice.

Hey there Castiel  
I know this year’s been pretty rough  
Purgatory and Naomi’s work  
I’m sure you’ve had enough  
But now you’re free  
And maybe even free to be with Dean  
You know what I mean

Hey there Castiel  
I know that since you’re from above  
You’ve probably never quite understood  
What it means to be in love  
So I’ll explain  
It’s joy and fear and sacrifice and pain  
But it’s not in vain

Sam vit Dean jeté un regard presque paniqué à l’ange qui se tenait près de lui alors que celui-ci, bien que visiblement mal à l’aise, continuait, presque religieusement, à écouter ce que sa chanson disait.

Oh you’re in love with Dean  
Oh I hope you finally see  
Oh you’re in love with Dean  
Oh you’re the one he needs

Every time you leave or disappear  
He’s constantly consumed by fear  
You don’t know how much he wants you to stay  
And Dean I’m getting sick of this  
I know you hate chick flick moments  
But hiding how you feel isn’t the way

It’s more than just a profound bond  
What you two share is pure and strong  
And you are all that’s standing in the way  
You’re both to blame

Dean and Castiel, I guess I’ll be heading out  
You’ll need the privacy to talk  
And move some furniture around  
And Cas feel free  
To show the pizza man to Dean

You know he calls the Impala Baby  
I guess that makes you a babysitter, Dean  
Okay, okay! I’ll leave!

Sam tendit le bras en avant, paume ouverte en direction de son frère qui venait de se lever, rouge de quoi, d’embarras ? De honte ? De colère ?  
Mais Castiel se leva lui aussi et attrapa Dean par le bras pour le tirer à nouveau en arrière et le tourner face à lui, qu’ils recommencent encore à se fixer, les yeux dans les yeux, comme si le monde avait cessé de tourner, comme s’il n’existait plus qu’eux. Et Sam en profita pour continuer et terminer rapidement ce qu’il avait entrepris.

Oh it’s finally happening  
Oh, can’t wait to tell Charlie  
Oh it’s finally happening  
Oh maybe for once there’ll be  
They’ll get to be happy

Et ce fut sous les yeux à demi surpris de Sam et de tous ceux et celles se trouvant dans le bar que cela arriva. Enfin.  
Nul n’aurait pu dire qui fit le premier pas, sûrement le firent-ils en même temps.  
Cas embrassa Dean et Dean embrassa Castiel.  
Et Sam sourit.

**Author's Note:**

> Fic déjà postée sur ff.net sous mon autre pseudo, CacoNya.


End file.
